Someday A Toga Yagari Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request Toga x OC. "It was quite odd really how much of a fondness he had taken to her. He had listened, he had paid attention, he had been doing these things silently in the background since she had gotten here. Silently, he had been observing and taking little notes of this and that, things that she liked, things that she didn't. It was starting to get a bit out of hand."
1. Someday

**A/N: Before you begin to read I would like to make it known that I do not own anything other than the idea behind this oneshot and my writing. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners including this OC, Vampire Academy *Cough*WhichisaREALLYgoodseriesandy oushouldgoanreaditnow*Cough*, and Vampire Knight.**

**I'm sorry if he seems a bit OOC in some spots,  
but this is the first time for me writing for him. On another note I hope you  
all had fantastic Holidays, and got everything that you asked for! Also, happy  
new year~ **

* * *

***One Year Ago***

"Slade, I need you to go to Cross Academy and watch over the students there." The Association's president, told me. She was holding a fan in front of her mouth, so her words were obscured a bit, but I understood her perfectly.

"But, Ma'am isn't that Yagari's job?" I tilted my head to the side. I had heard that he was positioned over at Cross Academy in order to watch over the walking contradiction, Zero Kiryu. He was higher up than I was, so he should've been able to control everything himself.

"Toga is watching the vampires. I need you to go and watch the students; I don't want them getting too close to the night class there. The last thing we need are more Level-E's." She sighed. I was slowly starting to understand her logic. I guess it made sense,

"I understand," I nodded my head,

"You will leave in the morning, Kaien is expecting you." That was the last thing the President said before waving me off with her fan.

Exiting quietly, I walked out into the hallway. Normally, I wouldn't be as nervous about an easy mission like this. But, I couldn't help it when my stomach started to turn in knots. I was going to be working with Toga Yagari, the man I had always admired from afar. On the outside, I tried to keep my composer as I walked, but my insides were a jumbled mess. This was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

Sighing, I walked up the large concrete stairs to where I was told the headmaster's office was. Today was going to be my first day at Cross Academy and I was a bit excited. I hadn't been to an actual human school for a very long time. I hoped that I could fit in here; I was only eighteen after all, so it would be easy for me to blend in as a student.

I had been given specific orders, by the association's president, to watch over the day class so that they don't get too close to the vampires that currently resided at Cross Academy. I was a bit surprised to have been chosen for this specific task, but I would never speak out. There was one good side to this however; I had a chance to get closer to the one and only Toga Yagari, the man I had always admired from afar.

I pulled my jacket closer to me, in an attempt to keep the cold out. It was only mid-October, and already it was too cold for my liking. And it would just continue to get colder and colder as the fall and winter months passed by. I just couldn't wait until summer.

When I reached Kaien's office, I hesitated a bit before knocking. I noticed that the door was cracked slightly and I could hear two familiar voices speaking to each other. I didn't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help myself when I leaned closer to see what they were talking about. Man was I surprised when I finally caught some of their conversation. They were talking about _me._

"The Association is sending in another hunter." Kaien said more seriously than I was used to him speaking. I had, had run ins with him in the past seeing as how he was one of the best vampire hunters in his day, and even now he was still up in the top rankings. "She's going to be here sometime today."

"Why? They think I can't handle things here by myself?" Toga scoffed. He lit up one of his cigarettes and took a long huff. I really wished he would stop that horrible habit, doesn't he know that, that's just slowing him down?

"Apparently, she's only coming to monitor the day class to make sure that they don't get too close to the night class."

"I see," Toga took another drag of his cigarette, before snuffing it out on his pants.

"Her name is Slade Wolna. She's fairly new to the association, but I'm sure you remember her father." Kaien looked down at a folder that was lying on his desk. Toga nodded his head, remembering his old comrade. I was a bit taken aback; I didn't know that Toga and my father knew each other. Although it would make a bit of sense, seeing as how they were both vampire hunters.

"I'm sure you two will get along just great!" Headmaster Cross turned back into his normal hyper energetic self. The black haired man sent a glare over at his childhood friend, which cause Kaien to pout. "Don't look at me like that, Toga, I promise you that you'll like her."

"Oh, do you?" Toga said sarcastically, I could tell that he was getting somewhat annoyed. I had never actually made any contact with Toga before, but I had always watched him closely at the Association. He always seemed so cool and reserved, but I had heard about him from some of my other comrades that he was vicious when it came to vampires.

I thought it was best if I went in there now, before someone noticed my nosiness. It was now or never, I suppose, although I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't at least a bit nervous. I lightly knocked on the door, making them aware of my presence.

"Headmaster Cross?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes on the floor. I tried not to look guilty of eavesdropping, but I had a feeling that they had known I was there the entire time. "Is this a bad time?" I swung my eyes up to look the blonde vampire hunter, and then swept them over to the black haired man.

"Oh, no my dear! Please, come in!" He bounded up out of his chair and over to me, pulling me into the room, and right next to Toga. You could cut the atmosphere with a tooth pick, that's how awkward it was. For me at least.

"Slade, this is Toga Yagari. He's another hunter here, and is in charge of the night class." Both Kaien and I knew that I was already aware of who the man to my right was, he was just trying to be polite and introduce us anyway. "Toga, this is Slade Wolna."

We both looked at each other, but once our eyes met I pulled my away quickly.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly. Toga hummed, it was the only response I got. Other than that, he ignored me.

"I have a class to teach." He muttered before leaving. I wasn't aware that he taught here, and judging by the sun that was sinking lower in the sky, he had to teach the night class no less. That had to suck.

* * *

Snow. Icy, cold, snow was everywhere on campus. There wasn't a place I could go that was void of freezing temperatures and covered in fuzzy white puffs.

I hated the cold, I hated winter, I hated snow, and I hated ice.

It had taken me a few weeks to get used to the high school life, but I suppose I fit in now. I had no idea what others thought of me. If they actually liked me or they were merely being nice, I didn't know. At least I had Yuki and her roommate Sayori, they were in most of my classes, though Yuki slept through all of them. Surprisingly I was doing well with my classes, and found it to be easier than I expected. This helped me greatly when I decided to zone out and begin to daydream.

Classes were currently over for the day, and I was just making my way to the library before I headed toward my room. If there was anything I could complain about school, it would be all the testing.

"Slade! Hey Slade, wait up." A breathless brunette called from somewhere behind me. Yuki.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up before continuing on to my destination.

"Headmaster Cross wanted me to tell you that he has a great idea for you to make up your credits." She smiled up at me.

Oh right, I had forgotten about that. Since I had never been to an actual school before, I was severely missing credits and since everyone thought that I was just a regular student I had to make them up like everyone else. I had two options; take extra credit work or summer school. Since I was sure to be relocated after school was over with, I had to choose the extra work.

"Every day after school, you are going to help one of the teacher's grade papers."

"That's better than summer school I suppose." I said with a small laugh. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy the stimulating conversations that I had with the teachers, note my sarcasm, but I had things to do. Like watching the stars, and eating the candy that I had bought in town.

"Here is the information that Headmaster Cross wrote down for you. You start tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled at my first friend here.

"I have to go, the night classes are getting ready to start." Yuki looked a bit tired and warn out, but I chose not to ask about it. I had learned over the years that some people weren't very sociable about their feelings; therefore I had decided to never ask. It wasn't my business anyway.

"Alright, thanks again."

"No problem." With a giggle and a wave, she set off towards the moon dormitories to take over her duties as perfect.

Looking over the paper I had just received, something frighteningly obvious stood out. Etched with the headmasters sloppy handwriting was either a blessing in disguise, or my worst nightmare. I couldn't be quite sure yet.

**Teacher**: Toga Yagari

**Room**: 27; Second floor, third door on left

* * *

Walking up to room 27 on the second floor, third door on the left, I hesitated before knocking. My nerves were beginning to get the best of me. Pushing it down, I knocked once before opening the door a crack.

Sitting in the very front of the room behind his large wooden desk was the man of the hour himself, Toga Yagari. I couldn't help and stare for a few seconds at the way his black hair fell elegantly over his undamaged blue eye.

"Did you need something? Or are you going to continue to gawk at me?

"My name is Slade Wolna, we met last week, remember?"

"The new dog the Association sent in order to watch this school. How could I forget?" His eyes never left the large stack of ungraded papers before him. "This brings us back to my previous question. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering, if you, um, needed help, to uhhh, grade those papers?" My voice seemed to deflate like a balloon with a hole in it, that's how nervous I was. I prided myself on being a hunter, it was my job to be brave and face difficult tasks with a straight face and confidence. But when it came to guys, Toga especially, I seemed to have lost all of my hunter charm and was now a timid young girl.

The room was silent and the tension was thick, the ticking of the clock seemed to be the only thing keeping me in the present. It seemed like eternity flew by before he finally made a noise. With a grunt he dropped a stack of papers on the front corner of his desk and motioned for me to them with his eyes before going back to his work at hand. My eyes widened in disbelief. I had done it; I had actually gotten somewhat close to the man who I've been trying to flatter most of my career.

Slowly, silently, I walked over and picked up the stack of ungraded essays written by the night class. As I went through them, I only half glanced at their work, luckily it was the night class which meant that all of their papers were amazing.

At first it was awkward and quiet in the small room, seeing as neither of us bothered to look up and speak to the other. So silently I sat and graded papers with him, or made up lesson plans and tests while he did something else equally important.

Even though the room was silent, and everything was awkward and tense, I was happy.

This was my in.

* * *

***Six Months Later***

Skipping up the steps of the school's main building, I hugged a file folder to my chest. I had finally managed to get all of the extra credit needed in order to continue on with my classes. It was a bit bittersweet for me. I would no longer be 'forced' to help out a teacher, nor would I be able to watch him in action.

Sighing I followed the hallway to where I knew the headmasters office was.

Once again, the door was cracked and voices were heard from the inside. It was just like my first day here, the Headmaster and Toga talking in whispers, only this time they weren't talking about me. For that I was grateful,

"-Andrjej?" Toga asked calmly.

At the mention of my father's name, I leaned in closer to the door stayed in a crouched position to see if I could catch the remainder of their conversation.

Talk about déjà vu.

Why was it that I was always put in this position?! A few more things were whispered among the two men and I strained to hear with no luck. The only thing I did hear however was a pair of footsteps coming closer and closer towards the door. Taking this a cue to leave, I lunged up and sprinted around the corner. I couldn't turn in my affidavit now!

I needed to know what they were talking about, and Toga seemed like my best bet for information.

Rushing away, I decided that I should get to class. I could always lie and say that I didn't have enough hours yet, that way I could have more time with Toga. And it wasn't just to get more information.

By the end of the day I was bouncing in my seat waiting for the final bell to ring so I could high tail it out of here and to Toga's classroom. Thirty seconds later, I was greeted by the sound of metal on metal. Finally, it was over and I could go.

Racing to the second floor, third door on the left, I almost ran right into the door as got there. Hearing the commotion, Toga looked up to see me rushing down the stairs in a flustered manner towards my normal seat beside of his desk.

"In a hurry?" He chuckled lightly.

"You could say that," I smiled. I liked the fact that I could get him to make that sound. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and it felt like eternity before I thought it was a reasonable time to start a conversation. One I was dying to know about.

"I heard you and Kaien talking about my father." I said softly. "Did you-" I paused building my voice again. This was a hard subject for me to talk about. "Did you know him?"

"I did," Toga nodded, and pushed all of his paper work away. He knew by the tone in my voice that this was going to be a serious conversation. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if he was always so," I paused thinking of a good word. I had a few that I thought he was, but I didn't think that they would be appropriate to say in a school. "Cold?"

"We were acquaintances from the Association. But other than that, I've never really talked more than I had to with the man so I wouldn't know." My head dropped a bit, I shouldn't really be that surprised. Vampire Hunters were notorious for keeping to themselves. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking is all," Toga sent me a look that caused tingles to flow through my spine. I felt it then, that he was feeling the same thing I was. The way he looked at me, the emotion in his eyes was enough to give it all away. I knew right there that I could tell this man anything and he wouldn't judge me.

It was his look alone that let a flood gate of emotions free, and before I could stop myself, I started spewing my inner most thoughts.

"Have you ever thought about what life would be like if we hadn't been born into this life? This life of killing and heartache, never being able to get close to anyone, never having a real childhood or love life. From the moment that we're born we're trained to be the next generation of Vampire Hunters, there is no time for games or normal things like elementary school. I grew up not knowing the love of parents, my mother died from childbirth and my father was just as cold-hearted then as he is now. My brother was the only person in my life that I actually felt accepted me. But, of course he was taken away from me too during one of his missions hunting down a stupid Level E." I stopped to wipe away the oncoming tears, I couldn't cry yet. "After the death of Aleksandr, my father decided that he didn't want me anymore. He handed me off to some stupid organization. The experimented on me, they hurt me, they didn't care whether I died or not. I'm lucky to be alive."

It was hard talking about my past, and it brought up way to many unwanted memories. My father had abandoned me, my brother had died, and I never got to feel the love of a mother. My childhood had been hard, but it's what made me who I am today. A strong person.

Or that's what I liked to think of myself as. Obviously, I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

"Slade," Toga's had was draped on my shoulder. "What your father did was wrong, but that is in the past."

"I know, I just-" Pausing, I thought long and hard about what to say next. I just what? "I just needed to get that off of my chest."

Suddenly, I launched myself into the older man's arms. I squeezed him hard, thinking that he was going to push my off at any moment I savored what I could. To my surprise however, instead of pushing me away, he brought me closer. Wrapping his arms around my waist, we stood there tangled together for what felt like eternity, but were actually only minutes.

"Thank you," I said brushing away my tears. This was the first time I had let anyone see me break down like this. About my family matters no less. I guess I just needed someone to comfort me, someone who wouldn't judge me. Someone who had gone through the same as I.

* * *

***Present***

"Here you go Toga," I said, handing him over the large stack of papers that I had previously been grading. Everything was done and accounted for; now it was time for me to leave.

"Thanks, Slade." He mumbled.

It had taken me months to finally get comfortable around the older hunter, but I had finally pushed my feelings down enough to where I could communicate with him without stuttering. He as well, had gotten used to my presence, and even started to make conversation every so often, even laughing on occasion.

I felt comfortable around him, and I hoped he felt the same about me.

Now was the time, it was time that I told Toga the truth. I had been working up the courage and trust to tell him my feelings for months now, and I finally felt that this was the right time to do so. I took a deep breath, which drew Toga's eyes towards me. I froze for a second but then continued, figuring it was now or never.

"Is there something else?" He asked, placing his pen down and leaning back in his large chair. When he started speaking, I lost all confidence in myself and instantly started to shut down. Doubts began filling my mind and I couldn't take it, suddenly the cons were beginning to outweigh the pros. I snapped my eyes away quickly and grabbed my bag from the ground.

"No, nothing." I said quietly as I turned and raced toward the door that led out of the classroom. He was a teacher, and more than ten years my senior, it would never work. Just as I was about to leave, his voice stopped me dead.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." I couldn't help it when my face exploded in a blush. I could have kicked myself for how stupid I looked. All these months, all these days of conversations and improvement, all leading up to this one chance and I completely blew it. I was such an idiot.

"Oh, okay." I said shyly. He had never walked me back to my dorm before, and this was extremely unexpected, not to mention inappropriate.

As we walked in silence, I tried to wrack my brain for reasons of why he was doing this. Did he want to talk to me about something? If he did, why hadn't he just said it in the classroom? That couldn't be, seeing as he hadn't even muttered a word since we had left the night class building. No words were exchanged as we made the long trek across campus towards my dorm room.

When we finally reached our destination, the female sun dormitories, I tried not to make things awkward.

"Goodnight, Toga." I smiled, before forcing myself around and began to walk away.

"Hey," He said suddenly making me stop for a second and turn back towards him. His hands were behind his back, which was strange, but I decided to ignore it for the time being. "Here, uhh, happy birthday."

A rose was shoved under my nose, making me freeze on the spot.

His unoccupied hand had taken residence at the back of his neck, the only sign of nervousness, while the rest of his body kept relaxed. I on the other hand, was a blushing mess. I had tried endlessly to get him to notice me, and when he finally does all I can do is stand like an idiot. Yeah, real smooth Slade.

"Thank you," I forced myself not to stutter and act like everything was normal as I took the rose delicately between my fingers. I had no idea where he had gotten it, and I was almost certain he wasn't carrying it when we left the classroom. "To be honest, I didn't think you would remember."

"Well, you mentioned it that one time; it seemed like a good thing to remember."

He blew it off like it was nothing, but to me it was everything. He remembered my birthday, which means that he _cared_ enough to remember. Maybe I was blowing this high out of the water, but I couldn't help and think that he actually had feelings for me. If not a friend, then maybe something else, something entirely different.

"Thank you, Toga. I appreciate this," In all honesty, I did. It had been a long time since anyone had acknowledged my birthday, or I had even celebrated it for that matter. As far as I was concerned, it was just another day. Nothing special.

Ruining the moment, an icy gust of wind decided that it was going to pass right through us making me shiver and scowl up at the sky. Mother Nature sure did have a wicked sense of humor. Something heavy and warm was placed over my shoulders before I could even utter a complaint. Glancing down I noticed that it was a brown jacket; I also noticed that Toga was now coatless.

"I know you have no tolerance for the cold weather." He simply stated before lighting up one of his cigarettes. Wow, he was really observant wasn't he? I don't ever remember telling him of my dislike for cold weather, he must have picked up on the signs. It wasn't that hard to figure out my ill will toward the cold, any sane person could have seen it written all over my face.

"That's an understatement," I muttered under my breath, a froth of misty white coming out of my mouth. I waited for something else to happen, for him to say something, but he never did. As I continued to stare at my unexpected present, Toga lit up one of his cigarettes and began to smoke.

"Are you even aloud to smoke on school property?" I smiled.

"Ehhh," He grunted, but continued to puff away.

"Alright well, goodnight then." I smiled softly and turned away towards the girls dorms. If I didn't get out of this extremely awkward conversation soon I might've said something that I'd regret later.

No! I had to stop being like this! I wasn't some stupid little girl, I was going to make my feelings known, I was going to show him. Here and now. Turning back around on my heel, I leaned forward. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I lost all of my nerve and diverted my lips from their path to his lips to his cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered, before turning and stumbling up the stairs and away before he could react. I didn't let myself start freaking out until I got safely up in my dorm room.

Placing my rose in a bottle of water for now, seeing as how I didn't have a vase at the moment, I brought it over and placed it on my bedside table. Even though Toga probably didn't know it, this little gift, this little act of spontaneity, meant more to me than anything previously had.

I was at peace now, knowing that he had at least attempted to act romantic even if he didn't see it that way; or even mean it in a way other than friendship. I was content now, where my relationship was with this man. The one I had admired from afar for so long. I had taken big steps in getting here, and swallowing my pride I was finally able to make decent conversations with the dark haired man. I had even kissed him for Pete's sake, albeit it was only on the cheek, but that didn't matter.

We were closer than ever before, but I hadn't realized it until tonight when he presented me with that present. That rose.

Maybe someday, at a different time and place I would reveal my feelings for Toga, but not now. It was too soon, and I didn't want to push anything too far. I had learned quite quickly from watching his behavior over the years, that if I did something that caught him off guard that he was either going to bolt or shut me out.

I didn't want either of those things to happen. After all, I had worked so hard to get to this point, this point of familiarity. As long as I knew that we could remain friends, even after I had left Cross Academy and we were going our separate ways.

Maybe after I stopped being his student and went back to killing vampires, I would try and get a bit closer, just not now.

Someday. But not now.

Tossing and turning in my bed, I realized that it was no use for me to try and go to sleep. He was on my mind, and it didn't seem like those old memories would stop resurfacing anytime soon. It was all coming back. My first day at Cross Academy, Toga and I's first encounter, all the times we spared, and the most recent and memorable, him giving me the rose. I just kept replaying and replaying things in my mind. How would they have turned out differently if I had said all the things that I had wanted to? Would Toga and I still be close if I hadn't had to make up those extra credits?

Part of me wanted to believe that I would have found a way, but I knew that, that was probably a lie. I knew that I shouldn't be looking at the past, and instead focusing on the future. But then again, if I couldn't learn from my past then who says that I won't make that same mistake again?!

Opening my eyes wide, I stared up at my ceiling. Toga had been there for me through everything, he had held me and comforted me, and even laughed with me. He put up with all of my crap, and he never complained. I had managed to put a smile on that perfect face of his, and I could even get him to chuckle occasionally.

Pushing my blankets off, I knew what I had to do.

Glancing out my window towards the building where I knew Toga was at this moment. The ground was, of course, still covered in that stupid substance called snow. But who was I kidding, there was like two inches where I was outside a couple of hours ago, why would it be gone now?

Instead of actually putting on acceptable clothing for the weather, I instead hurriedly put on my coat, well technically Toga's seeing as how I never returned it in the first place, over my pajamas and slipped my pant legs into my shoes. Why was I going to let something as trivial as the fact that he was my teacher and I was his student get in the way of my feelings? Heck, look at Dimitri and Rose from the series Vampire Academy! He was her teacher, and yet at the end they got together. Then again, they only got together after she graduated and even then people talked.

Was that what Toga was worried about? The others judging us? If that was the case, I knew what I had to do. It was a bit extreme and I knew that I was going to get a good tongue lashing from the Association's President for deifying orders, but I didn't care at the moment. Turning I swiped the rose from its bottle and shoved it behind my ear before running out the door.

It was time things changed.

* * *

Toga sat alone in his own bedroom with his head in his hands. What had he been thinking?! He had to be more careful next time! If he slipped up again Slade would surely know about his feelings, the feelings that he so desperately tried to hide away from everyone. But tonight when he saw her, he just couldn't resist the temptation to see her smile. It was an odd feeling, strange to his system. One that he had only known once when he was a teenager himself, but that was many years ago.

He wished that he had never been pulled in by her, by her charm, by her grace. It was all so surreal to him that he could feel things, deep things, for someone that he had only glanced at before. He liked the way her long black hair would fall around her face, he liked the way her grey eyes seemed to shine with determination that was so often forgotten about. Her skin, sun kissed and tan, always gave the illusion that she was glowing.

It was quite odd really how much of a fondness he had taken to her. He had listened, he had paid attention, he had been doing these things silently in the background since she had gotten here. Silently, he had been observing and taking little notes of this and that, things that she liked, things that she didn't. It was starting to get a bit out of hand.

He knew that nothing could ever become of the two of them; after all she was his student. If they were anywhere else, he might be able to act on his feelings for Slade, but unfortunately their current standings made it impossible.

Toga's head was beginning to throb with regret, so he laid down and closed his eyes wishing his pain away. Maybe when she came back to the association after this mission of hers was over could they get closer, but not now.

Someday. Just not now.

Toga was only able to remove hat before a loud banging started coming from his door. Making sure his gun was in hand, loaded and ready, he slowly walked up to the door. Cautious at first, but then shocked when her heard that painfully familiar voice scream at him.

* * *

Rushing up the stairs, I stopped once I reached his door panting and out of breath. "Toga!" I slammed my hand upon the oak until the man of the hour was before me.

"Slade?" His eyes widened, probably because of my raggedy appearance.

"Be my Dimitri!" I shouted breathlessly in his face.

"Your what? Who?"

"Dimitri. Be my Dimitri and let me be your Rose."

"Would you like to let me in on this? Or?"

"Dimitri was Rose's instructor in the beginning of the book series Vampire Academy. He was sent to hunt Lissa and her down because they ran away- but that isn't the point! The point is, that I don't care that you're my teacher, I don't care about our age difference, I don't care about any of it. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you, strong ones. Ones that make my stomach turn and my face get red at just the thought of you. I know what you're going to say, and I don't care. I need you to know this; I need you to see that it doesn't bother me at all."

"Slade,"

"No, Toga let me finish." Holding up my hand, I continued my rant. "Let them look, let them talk, let them think what they want because as long as I'm with you I'm happy. Your coolness, the way you're always in so much control, the way you only do what you think is right and not what others tell you, I like it all. You sacrifice so much for other people, even your own happiness. Let me make you happy, Toga, please."

"Slade, stop," He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The looks in his eyes were something between shock, confusion, and inner turmoil. He was in conflict with himself, and it was clearly written on his face. "_Please,_"

"But-but, you feel the same way don't you? Toga I _know_ you do."

"Slade, I can't. Not now anyway."

"But why?"

"You're my student!"

"No I'm not. Not anymore at least."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I quit." I said bluntly.

"Quit? Quit what?!"

"I told you, I don't care about anything as long as I get to be with you. I dropped out of Cross Academy, and in turn was fired from the Hunters Association for not following orders."

"You dropped out?! You quit!? When did you do that?" He yelled,

"Right before I came here, I left a note for Headmaster Cross and I called the President on the way. It's all done, Toga,"

"Why would you do that?" The look on his face was one of disappointment, not one that I wanted to see.

"I gave it all up for you, just so I could be with you!"

"Slade," Toga whispered. His voice was almost, remorseful. Slowly, with calculating movements, he reached out and took the flower from behind my ear. "You and I both know that we can't."

"Yes we can, we just have to try." I felt as if everything was starting to slip from my grasp, crumbling to dust beneath my fingers. "Please, just give it a chance."

"Maybe someday," Was all he said before gently pushing me back into the hallway and closing the door in my face.

As my dreams were crushed and my world fell down around me, I didn't dare let myself cry. Instead, I went back to my dorm room, packed up my scant belongings, and walked out the gates of Cross Academy one last time.

I intended to hold Toga to his promise.

'Someday'

* * *

**A/N: You know, I kind of like the ending here where it is, but since my requester wanted a happy ending, a happy ending they shall get! Besides, seeing as how I kinda failed at writing for Toga and the whole romance part, I owe her that much..lol xD**

**If you haven't read Vampire Academy, the book I used above with Dimitri and Rose (*Cough*Which I do not own*Cough*), I HIGHLY suggest reading the series. They're really, super, duper, extra, wonderful! Although, I may have ruined it with spoilers…. Oops.. hehe**

**Ummm...umm.. also sorry for the mistakes guys**

**Anyway, enjoy the Epilogue (Or you don't have to read it if you don't want to 0.0)! And thank you for reading!**

** Oh yesh, the epilogue is in a compleatly new chapter thingy in case you are confused lol**

**xD**


	2. Epilogue

***Epilogue***

It had been two years since my departure from the Hunter's Association, and I could lie and say that my life had gone swimmingly. I was now suddenly rich with more money than I could ever possibly imagine, and my feelings for Toga were completely gone and I was over him already.

I would like to say that, I honestly would love to. But I can't.

A lot has changed since then, yes. My hair had gotten longer and was now brushing the middle of my thighs, my eyes had become less bright, and I was now working at a local bookstore which I lived above. It wasn't a glamorous life, but I got by. I no longer traveled like I used to, and I had severed all ties from my friends, but they hadn't made any effort to contact me either.

"Interesting," Margi muttered under her breath. Looking over my shoulder at the old woman who had so graciously taken me in, I noticed her face was scrunched in confusion at the newspaper she was reading.

"What is it?" I asked her. The night I had left Cross Academy, I wondered to the nearest town. After walking around for a while, I noticed a tiny bookstore nestled in-between two taller buildings. That was where I met Margi, an eighty-year-old widow with no children. She took me in, and was helping me get back on my feet. She was just like the mother figure I never had, but always wanted.

"It seems that, that fancy private school Cross Academy was destroyed in the recent storm. It says here that the owners have decided not to reopen the school and that the area is set for demolition."

At the mention of my previous safe haven, my ears perked. I knew that this 'recent storm' hadn't been a storm at all, but instead a very powerful vampire. I didn't know who, all I know is that whoever it was would have been a very formidable opponent. There was slight tug at my heart when I thought of what could have happened for the school to not be reopened. Could it be that Kaein was killed in the scuffle? Or that all of the vampires left? Wasn't the point of the entire school to see if vampires and humans could get along well enough to be at the same school?

I tried blocking out all of the thoughts that were starting to creep into my head. Unfortunately, they kept bombarding me until I was forced to let them in. Visions, pictures, thoughts, of Toga lying dead on the ground with a level E vampire above him covered in his blood. His hair messy from the struggle, his eye patch thrown into the nearby bushes. These were not pleasant thoughts, these were not the things that I cared to think about at the moment.

Toga made it, I kept telling myself firmly. He had too, he was coming for you. He made you a promise, and he wouldn't break it. Toga never broke his promises. This gave me a new gleam of hope.

Since the school was no more that meant that they could be together finally. I would just wait for him to come and get me. Yes, that is what I would do. I would wait. Even if I was as old as Margi before he got here, I would wait for him.

"Are you alright, honey?" Margi's wrinkly hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I will be," I looked up at her, "Someday."

"I understand," She cackled. "I had a someday as well, when I was younger."

"Really?" My eyes grew wide, she couldn't possibly know what I was talking about.

"Oh yes, he was a handsome young lad. Tall and muscular, with long golden hair," I could tell she was starting to go back in her memories because he eyes were getting that far away look in them.

"I'm going to close up now," I said softly, leading my host to her usual spot in the corner. I let her reminisce in private; it seemed like something that she should do on her own. I didn't want to intrude.

As I locked the door, I couldn't help but hope he would come tonight. I knew it was a long shot, but you never know. Sighing in defeat, I bid the old woman goodnight and went up to bed.

My routine from then on consisted of waking up early to sit on the roof watching for anyone who would be coming for me, my prince. I worked the front desk of the store, went out on every errand that needed to be done, and then finally slowly locking up, hopeful. He still never came.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months into years.

This went on for another two _years,_ until finally I was done. I was done waiting. I was done suffering. I was twenty-two now, old enough to know better.

Margi had been getting ill these past couple of weeks, so I decided to close down shop to care for her. Unfortunately, with the sore out of commission, that meant no money came in. And we needed that.

The first day back to work was slow as ever, but there were a few stragglers. Margi sat in her old warn chair in the corner just watching, reading a few books here and there, and making pleasant conversation for the rest of the time.

At the end of the day I walked over to the window, flipped the sign to closed and went to lock the door when Margi began to cough violently, rushing over to her I checked to see if everything was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She swatted my hands away,

"Let's get you to bed, hmmm?" I smiled. It amused me how she always wanted to be so independent,

"Whatever," She sighed and stuck out her tongue making me laugh. "Take care of that young man first though,"

"Young man? What young man?" I asked confused. Don't tell me she was seeing things now. If anyone were to have come in, I would have heard them enter. That was the entire point of the bell above the door.

"That one over there," She pointed.

Turning around, sure enough there actually was someone standing in the middle of the store. From where we were, we had the advantage, we could see him, but he couldn't see us. If he was a robber, he wasn't really the brightest. All he did was stand there and wait. I stood still for a few moments taking in his appearance. Something about it was so familiar. The tan coat, the cowboy like hat, the bored stance. That black hair cascading down to his shoulder blades.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Don't move Margi," I whispered before tip-toeing my way up behind the stranger. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I had killed vampires for my whole life so what was this man to me? I could snap him in half in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me sir, but we're closed." I stood sternly, standing my ground behind him.

Slowly, he turned to face me. I let out a cry. Of pain? Of Happiness? Of Sorrow? All of the above? I had no idea. All I knew was that this man was no stranger at all. In fact, he was the complete opposite. With black hair framing his face perfectly, blue eye twinkling and eye-patch in stark contrast to his skin.

"Slade," Toga said smoothly.

"I thought you'd never come." I admitted, tears pricking at my eyes. He hadn't aged a bit. His hair was still just as tousled as ever, and his blue eye was shinning with amusement.

"I made you a promise,"

It was as if instead of being apart for four years, it had only been hours. That familiarity was still there, and everything was beginning to fall back into place.

"Is it someday yet?" I laughed a bit; I didn't want him to think I was being pushy. I mean our last meeting hadn't exactly gone smoothly. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I was certainly not going to make that same mistake twice.

Toga didn't answer; instead he walked towards me and took my cheeks in his hands. Lowering his head down to meet mine, his breath fanning over my lips, "I should have done this a long time ago."

Toga's lips met mine in a forceful yet sweet kiss. I couldn't help it when the tears began to leak out of my eyes. My emotions were in a frenzy and I just didn't know what to do.

"You're crying. Why?" Toga pulled back, feeling something wet hit his hands.

"I'm just so, happy." I smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited."

"Congratulations sweetie!" Margi cheered form her chair in the corner. I had almost forgotten that she was there.

Laughing I was in bliss. Surrounded by books and the people who made my world go round, what more could a girl want?!

Pulling something out of his coat pocket, he handed me a delicate red rose.

"Happy anniversary,"

I guess my someday came after all.


End file.
